Shit, Man!
by morfirefairy
Summary: Something has happened and Adrien needs to know. Now if only Marinette can manage to tell him. Aged up Fic (this is my first ever story so any reviews or recommendations would be appreciated. Meant to be 2 chapters)


Adrien walked in through the door of the one bedroom apartment that him and his girlfriend shared. Humming lightly to himself he took off his shoes as his kwamii Plagg flew toward the kitchen in search of his beloved camembert. Adrien muttered to himself how somethings never seemed to change while scoping the living room for his lady love.  
There she was kneeling on the edge of the sofa muttering to herself as she poured over her cell phone like it had all the answers to the worlds greatest questions. Adrien couldn't help but laugh lightly remembering how she used to do this often, he hadn't seen it in a long time after they had gotten together she quickly became more confident and no longer muttered and mumbled in his presence. Instead soon after finding out he was Chat Noir she would simply state what she was thinking, whatever she was thinking and give him a Ladybug stare daring him to contradict her. Turns out that feeling he had the very second day he met her was nothing less than the truth. In the seven years he's known Marinette it was his default decision to just trust in her plans.  
But here they were and here she was once again mumbling to herself oblivious to the world so he did what any decent self-respecting boyfriend would to. He decided to sneak up on her in the hopes of scaring her. Creeping slowly toward the back of the couch using muscles he developed during his time as Chat and crouching behind the couch tilting his head as he listened to her.

"Where is it, this one? No, nope, no way. I can't find it what am I supposed to do if I can't find it. I know if I can't find it then the plan isn't going to work and then Adrien is going to freak out because I'm such a moron-a-sorous and he's gonna realize that we aren't meant to be and he's gonna kick me out of the apartment and I'm gonna be homeless and then…"

At this point Adrien didn't want her to continue freaking out even though it was cute there was no way he was going to let his princess continue to think they were breaking up for even a second.

"I don't believe you are the type to live on the streets Princess. After all between us two I'm the Alley Cat here."

He jokingly boomed as he jumped up from behind the sofa. He couldn't help but laugh as she threw he phone in the air in fright and scrambled to catch it.

"A-Adrien" she stuttered out "How long home since you agot" Adrien grinned wondering just how long it had been since he got to hear her stutter or word confusion. Then he began to worry about what the cause could be and if something was wrong.

"Don't worry Marinette I just got here; but, what's wrong. You seem really out of sorts."

"You aren't supposed to be here!" She almost shouted at him and just before he could process that hurt she scrambled to elaborate. "Yet! You're not supposed to be here yet because I was looking for it and I need it because I can't tell you-but. I need to tell you because you need to know so I was going to use it to tell you so that you would know and we could talk about it. I mean I have never been good at telling people the important stuff, Just think about it, it took years for me to tell you I was Ladybug or more like ladybug was me and then it took that whole huge incident for me to tell you I loved you. But this can't wait and I need you to know now. I almost wish I could just tell Alya or Chloe and have them tell you but I can't because it wouldn't be right! Kinda like breaking up with someone through text-just wrong"

Struggling to follow along Adrien finally heard something he couldn't just ignore.

"Marinette!"

He cried out as he held her shoulders to make here wild hand gesturing cease.

"Please just take a moment! It doesn't matter how long it takes for you to tell me what you need to just tell me you aren't breaking up with me!"  
Adrien watches panic-stricken as she looks at him a moment passes and just as Adrien's green eyes are about to water she shakes her head.

"No, I'm not breaking up with you. I'd never do that"

Air once again fills his lungs-Adrien didn't even know that he had stopped breathing until the moment he started again.

"Then take all the time you need Marinette. I can just wait."

Knowing the worst was not coming Adrien relaxed and sat back, leaning against the back of the sofa he closed his eyes in relief for a moment before looking at Marinette; watching as she scrolled though her phone and typed in things on her quest for whatever it was that she felt she needed. Adrien fought the curiosity that was bubbling up inside of him. He wanted to give her all the time she needed. Seconds passed then minutes as the tension in Adrien's body continued to rise. Suddenly Marinette shouted "I got it" and it was Adrien's turn to jump.

"I found it Adrien. This is what I need to tell you but I don't think I can say it. But I heard this song before and it's basically what I need to say so I'm just gonna play it for you. Okay?"

Adrien looked at Marinettes face a moment taking in just how nervous and afraid she appeared. The feelings were contagious and he wondered once again exactly what could be worrying his Lady so much. He found himself leaning forward to look at her phone hoping for a clue but all he saw was the title of the song. "Shit, Man" by Skyler Grey. While there was a mild shock at the song it provided no clue as to what was going on. Then the music started. Thumping beats filled the silent room as Adrien's fear began to mount. Then a girl began to sing and his whole world stopped as he took in the words.

 _Your never ready for something quite like this_  
 _It comes to hit you when you are least expecting it_  
 _So what happens if I choose_  
 _To have this child have a child with you?_  
 _Well, do you believe that we can make it through?_

 _How are we gonna do this thing?_  
 _How are we gonna do it? Shit, man!_  
 _We don't even got no ring_  
 _And we don't got the money. Shit, man!_  
 _We're gonna need a bigger house_  
 _We've got a lot to figure out_  
 _How are we gonna do this thing?_  
 _How are we gonna do it? Shit, man!_

 _Sometimes it still feels like_  
 _We're just a couple of kids_  
 _Afraid of growing up, yeah_  
 _Afraid to say 'this is it'_  
 _So now I don't know what I'll do_  
 _But I'm so in love so in love with you_  
 _Can you believe this is happening so soon_

At this point Marinette simply stopped the song and the sudden deafening silence rang in both of their ears. It took only a moment before Adrien spoke.

"Shit, Man!"


End file.
